First Tune
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidentally run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and sing businesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing? T- for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

Normal POV

"Natsu-kunnnnnn," Lisanna squealed. "Ugh, Lisanna could you please quiet down?" Lucy groaned.

The two girls were in Lucy's apartment in front of the TV. Lisanna was sitting only a couple inches from the large television, drooling over the newest boy band, while Lucy was on her leather couch, writing in her journal.

"But, Lucy, look at them," Lisanna complained with hearts in her eyes. Lucy shook her head, eyes still glued to her journal. "Why do you dislike them?" Lisanna asked a little disappointed. "They are most likely jerks, who are only acting good for the cameras," Lucy said in a monotone voice. Lisanna rolled her eyes, then turned down the volume and redirected her attention to Lucy, by turning her body towards the girl. "So what are you doing?" Lisanna asked. "Huh...oh, I'm writing another song?" The words came out more as a question. Lisanna smiled gently, "You know I never have heard you sing," Lisanna said suggesting she sing for her. "Yeah, and..." Lucy said not taking any notice to Lisanna's request. "Lucy sing for me," Lisanna begged," you make the prettiest lyrics." "What do you mean lyrics?" Lucy glared. "You haven't been reading my songs again, have you?" Lisanna gulped, "O-of c-course n-not," She laughed nervously. Lucy sighed," Whatever." "I'll sing but you have to promise that you won't make fun of me, okay," Lisanna nodded vigorously.

Lucy took a deep, even breath, and slowly let it out.

"_Every day is so wonderful, then suddenly it's hard to breathe," _ Lucy paused, looking at Lisanna, who looked as if she is in a daze. She continued, "_Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain I'm so ashamed," _Lucy sung beautifully, in an angelic voice. Lisanna gasped interrupting Lucy's next line. "Oh my gosh Lucy! That was beautiful, your voice!" Lisanna was speechless. "You wrote that?" She asked in a awe. "Yeah," Lucy blushed looking down. "Beautiful," Lisanna smiled breathlessly. (Beautiful by Christina Aguilera) (Oh and guys when I write down the songs, they are only written in the way I just did when it is to be interrupted or when it is just a small part of the song)

**XxXxXx**

"Lu-chan, look look look!" Levy shouted at the girl,"You too Lisanna," She smiled.

The girls were now accompanied by Levy, the three of them were in a clothes section at the mall.

Levy was looking through the dresses and saw a black skin-tight dress, an orange mini-skirt that was sewn to a black tank top, and a really short black skirt with frills that had a skin-tight sleeveless white top with black horizontal stripes. "Oh my gosh, here," Levy pushed the two girls into the changing room. She jumped and ran into the room next to it and locked the door. 'We'll look amazing for the concert,' Levy squealed in her mind.

Lisanna came out in the black skin tight dress that stopped three inches above her knees. She saw a necklace and a short white leather jacket on a small table. She also saw ankle high boots and put them all on. She then sat down in a chair waiting for the other girls. Levy came out next, in the orange mini-skirt that was sewn to a black tank top. She instantly saw Lisanna and started to fuss over her. "Lisanna you are soooooo pretty, we are going to look great at the concert!"

"Now where is Lucy," she asked obviously irritated. "I'm not coming out!" Lucy shouted. "What, why?" Levy asked. "It's too short," Lucy called. "Come out or you are going to have to buy our things," Levy threatened. The changing room door creaked open. There standing in the doorframe was Lucy with the really short black skirt with frills that had a skin-tight sleeveless white top with black horizontal stripes tucked in it. She looked absolutely amazing. "Lucy you look amazing, all the guys who haven't fallen for you, surely will," Levy gushed, really excited for the weekend.

**XxXxXx**

The cheering of the crowd filled the stadium. The spotlight focused on four males that looked thrilled to perform, even though one had a emotionless look to him.(Gajeel hahaha btw Lucy, Lisanna, and Levy are at this concert, Lucy was forced)

The lights dimmed, and the spotlight shone brightest on a young man that goes by the name Gray. He held a guitar in his hands and had a microphone up to his mouth on a stand. He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth and making a quarter of the fangirls faint.

"Are you guys ready?" He shouted to his fans, getting screams of aggreement in response. "Okay here we goooo," The lights turned completely off, then an unnecessary small drumroll was heard, seemingly making the lights brighter by Gajeel. The guitars started to play, and screams filled the place. "Natsu-kun," "Gray-sama," "Loke-dono," "Gajeel-chan," ('-chan' XD)girls hollered.

_**"Oh, Yeah,**_

_**Oh, Yeah" **_Loke sang.

_**"So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend**_

_**And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send**_

_**Sometimes these cuts ar so much deeper than what the seem**_

_**You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them bleed**_

_**So let me be, and I'll set you free" **_Gray sang expertly.

Natsu started to strum the guitar with great skill for the chorus.

_**"I am in misery**_

_**Ther ain't nobody who can comfort me**_

_**Why won't you answer me?**_

_**The silence is slowly killing me**_

_**Girl you really got me bad," **_Gray sang. _**"Girl you really got me bad," **_Loke and Natsu echoed.

_**"I'm gonna get you back," **_Gray continued, and was once again echoed by the other teens.

_**"Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken**_

_**You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun**_

_**I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you**_

_**I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go," **_Gray sang with an amazing voice.

_**"Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**_

_**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah**_

_**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**_

_**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah" **_Loke sang bobbing his head, with a smile_**.**_

_**"I am in misery**_

_**Ther ain't nobody who can comfort me**_

_**Why won't you answer me?**_

_**The silence is slowly killing me**_

_**Girl you really got me bad," **_Gray sang_**. "Girl you really got me bad," **_Natsu added.

_**"I'm gonna get you back," **_Gray continued, and was supported by Loke this time.

The crowd went wild, Gray smiled and wiped a little bit of sweat off of his forehead.

The band bowed and thanked them all for coming and went backstage.(Misery by Maroon 5)

"Man that was awesome," Natsu laughed. "Yeah it was, I saw a lot of beautiful girls!" Loke said with excitement in his voice. "Shut it you two, gawd your annoying, "Gray complained. Gajeel nodded.

**XxXxXx**

The band watched as all the fans left and all of the crew members cleaned up the stadium slowly.

"Hey do you see that?" Loke whispered to Gray. "What?" He asked. "Look over there," Loke pointed to three girls around their age at the other side of the stage, behind the curtains. "Shhhh," Gray whispered. The boy band hid behind the couch they were sitting on. They could hear the girls conversation. "I dare you to sing on the stage," A girl with short white hair sheepishly told a beautiful blonde girl.

"Man, that blonde is hot." Loke breathed, and Natsu and Gajeel slightly Gray was too busy listening to the girl to see if she was going to follow through. He heard her take a deep and balanced breath. Gray now knew she was going to try and sing. He saw her turn her back to her friends with her eyes closed. She was now facing them, giving all of the boys a front row view of the pretty girl. She had a blush on her face from embarrassment. Gray concluded that she has slight stage fright and doesn't like singing in front of others, causing her to look away from her friends. The girl gently held her hand at the base of her rib cage. (The diaphragm) She then tilted her head up a little and blushed a deeper red.

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed. I also hope I am not rushing this story so far!

I hope that you review, favorite, and follow me or my story!

Okay, so Lucy was forced to go to the concert and agreed because she also wants to experience what it is like to be near a stage and be in the presence of thousands of people and wanted some inspiration for further lyrics. A little bit of information on that chapter there. Thank you for reading I am not the best writer and I am sorry for any mistakes.

What should the name of the band be? Please help!

So yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	2. Chapter 2

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, and GRAYLU fan. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick tehank you note to faithful2kh, because she gave me an idea for the band name and I am going to use it! So I am going to use your name for the band 'Silence of Night' Thank you for actually taking the time to write and think up a band name! I am not going to use "My Immortal" by Evanescence in this chapter but I will in a later chappy! Don't hate me! XDDDDDD**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"Man, that blonde is hot." Loke breathed, and Natsu and Gajeel slightly Gray was too busy listening to the girl to see if she was going to follow through. He heard her take a deep and balanced breath. Gray now knew she was going to try and sing. He saw her turn her back to her friends with her eyes closed. She was now facing them, giving all of the boys a front row view of the pretty girl. She had a blush on her face from embarrassment. Gray concluded that she has slight stage fright and doesn't like singing in front of others, causing her to look away from her friends. The girl gently held her hand at the base of her rib cage. (The diaphragm) She then tilted her head up a little and blushed a deeper red._

Normal POV

Lucy hummed the tune of the song for a short period of time. The boys, still hidden, recognized the song as a duet that they have took part in. Gray's eyes widened in amusement, he felt as though all of the fangirls for him and his band are not capable of hitting the notes that their duet partner at the time so expertly could. He saw the pretty blonde girl relax as she paused her humming.

"**Right from the start **

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**," Lucy sang in a melodious voice, that struck the boys.

"**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**" Lucy smiled eyes still closed.

"**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bits enough**

**Just a second we're not just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**," Lucy stopped singing there, knowing that it is the man's solo part of the song. Natsu being Natsu ran up to her while her eyes were still closed and began to sing Gray's natural part. Making Lucy's eyes shoot open and for her to blush rather red.

"**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**," Natsu smiled, and looked at Lucy encouraging her to sing again. Lucy blushed in embarrassment and shook her head no, not noticing the stares of three other attractive guys and the squeals of her best friends. Lucy wasn't nervous in front of Natsu because she liked him, no it was more of her stage fright.

"**Oh, we had everything**," Lucy started with a small and shy voice but was nudged by Natsu, causing her to raise her voice a little bit more. Natsu chuckled and began his part again.

"**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind," **Natsu sung dancing in a childishly way, making Lucy laugh.

**"Yeah, but this is happenin' **," Lucy sang watching Natsu dance in the weirdest of ways.

Levy's POV

She is singing with Natsu Dragneel! My best friend is singing a duet with Natsu Dragneel! I never new she could sing so beautifully, but Natsu Dragneel, guitarist for the very famous boy band 'Silence of Night' is on stage dancing with my best friend.

Lisanna's POV

I'm glad that Lucy is having fun and that Natsu is as nice and handsome, and as childishly cute as I thought, sooooo dreamy! Wahhh- wait a second Lucy has severe stage fright! How is she up there singing? Why is it only Natsu here? Lisanna saw the smile on Lucy's face, she is probably having fun and letting loose for awhile for the first time. I then noticed the other boys hiding back stage on the opposite side of us. I am fangirling so much! *Lisanna can no longer process a lot of things intellegently due to the presence of all the boys, so new point of view XD*

Gray's POV

" **We'll come clean**," the girl belted out in a surprisingly great voice even better than the original singer. (A/N: Sorry I put that, I love P!NK in every way I just wrote this because Cana is the original singer in this story!) Natsu was obviously messing around and having fun, as was she. I felt a different, I don't know how to put it, well I feel that she is different then most girls. I smiled to myself, and looked at Loke. He was, well, seething in a way. He was rocking back and forth twitching. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was because Natsu got closest to her first. The two of them finished singing and were laughing together. (A/N: That was... "Just Give Me A Reason" by PINK featuring Nate Ruess)

Lucy's POV

I was still fairly red from embarassment but overall I had a good time. Natsu was fun to hang out with even though it was still on a stage. I smiled at him. "Name's Lucy," I smiled and extended my hand to him. He gladly took it," Natsu." I nodded, "Oh and those are my friends," I pointed to Levy and Lisanna who were hugging each other fangirling for whatever odd reason. "Why are they acting like that?" I asked myself. "What? Is it because I am the guitarist for 'Silence of Night? I'm confused,"I heard Natsu say. "Wait you're in that band?" I asked. "Yep!" He replied estatically. "Are all of the members like you?" I asked with hope. "Ehh... No?" He scratched his head. "Oh..." I said," Well I knew it," I smiled to myself a little bit knowing that I was right once again.

I felt someone take my hand and lift it up. "Hello, beautiful lady," A boy with a flirty smile kissed my hand with a wink. I sweatdropped, "The flirt," I mused a little loudly. I heard snickers on the other side of the stage and a laugh from Natsu. I also heard Levy and Lisanna screaming things like,"Don't ruin that beautiful moment Lucy!"and just shrieks in general.

Normal POV

"Ummm... My name is Loke actually," He smiled in a way that made Lucy squirm in a bad way. "Lucy," She said and turned to Natsu. "Natsu, who are back there?" Lucy pointed to the other end of the stage. "Ehhh, guys she can hear you," Natsu stifled a laugh.

Lucy saw two teenage boys walk out. Lucy blushed when she saw the raven haired boy, he looked well very attractive. "What the heck you flame-brain idiot," The guy said with a horrible tone. 'Rotten attitude' Lucy grimaced in her head. "The jerk," Lucy sighed once again loud enough for Natsu to hear. "I agree, What am I?"He smiled. "That's easy, the goofball," She smiled messing up his hair, Natsu gained a jealous stare from Loke and one of pure confusion from Gray.

"Okay?" Gray snickered a little. "So you think you can mess up the famous guitarist of 'Silence of Night's hair?" He scolded Lucy. "Sorry but I don't care that any of you are famous," She glared at Gray pushing her pointer finger into his chest harshly with every step. "Frankly, I don't really know who you guys are," She scowled. Gray grabbed her hand that was pushing onto his chest gently and twirled her around and held her body. (A/N: Like dancers would in the tango or whatever) "But you want to," Gray said next to her ear in a low voice with gust of warm air, capable of putting all fangirls into a deep trance, plus wiggling his eyebrows."As if," She snorted, no longer able to blush at simply his looks because of the aura he sets off. "What the-," Gray shook his head, did that just happen?

Author's Note:

Review for faster updates XD!  
I am sorry for all of the mistakes and I do hope you favorite this story. Review your requests for further songs sung! This probably wasn't the best but I wanted them all to meet! Oh and as you can tell Lucy and Gray started off on the wrong foot, and Natsu and Lucy are getting along well! This is not a NaLu story, it is most likely just a Natsu and Lucy best friend type thing. I'm rambling again! REVIEW! Thank you!

- I just proofread the story... ummmm, you guys like this stuff? I am probably too hard on myself TT-TT. I do hope that you enjoy it, PM me your chapter ideas for a better read! -

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, and Mom. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to faithful2kh, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"Okay?" Gray snickered a little. "So you think you can mess up the famous guitarist of 'Silence of Night's hair?" He scolded Lucy. "Sorry but I don't care that any of you are famous," She glared at Gray pushing her pointer finger into his chest harshly with every step. "Frankly, I don't really know who you guys are," She scowled. Gray grabbed her hand that was pushing onto his chest gently and twirled her around and held her body. "But you want to," Gray said next to her ear in a low voice with gust of warm air, capable of putting all fangirls into a deep trance, plus wiggling his eyebrows."As if," She snorted, no longer able to blush at simply his looks because of the aura he sets off. "What the-," Gray shook his head, did that just happen?"_

Normal POV

Natsu held a small rubber ball in his hands. He tossed it up often and caught it, to do it again. Natsu abruptly stopped messing with the object, with a wide grin on his face. Loke and Gray perked up, "You thought of the next verse?" Loke and Gray asked in unision, with a large amount of hope. "Nope," Natsu smiled. Loke and Gray slumped back down in their spots. "Then why the heck do you have that stupid smile on your face,"Gajeel grumbled. "I have Lucy's number, I'm gonna text her,"Natsu chirped, remembering the blonde girl that he became acquaintances with after the concert. "Really!" Loke beamed, "Lem'me have it,"The boy ordered, snatching the paper in Natsu's hands away quickly. "This is the address to the sushi buffet," Loke sweatdropped, a little disappointed. "Oh, I need that," Natsu took the slip out of Loke's possession, and shoved it into his pocket. "Why would you want to text her?" Gray snorted. "She is really n-," "Hot!" Loke interrupted. "Eh, I was going to say nice, "Natsu glared. Gray rolled his eyes, then scribbled down lyrics that came to mind every once in a while. Loke huddled around Natsu staring at the expensive phone.

(Still Normal POV but moves from person to person)

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_How are you?_

_Sent:_

_10:53:39 AM_

_6/15/2014_

'What? Why is he texting me?' Lucy asked herself, but replied politely anyway. She liked Natsu, he was kind and funny. (As a friend)

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_I'm fine, you?_

_Sent:_

_10:58:05 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Natsu's phone buzzed on the table. Loke and Natsu turned towards the phone. "She replied!" Loke shouted. "Quiet down, I am trying to finish 'our' song," Gray scolded, emphasizing our. Loke and Natsu nodded, not paying attention.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Well... We are having trouble with lyrics right now! But it is more of Gray's problem, so everything is good. Oh and Loke said Hi._

_Sent:_

_10:02:12 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy smiled, and grabbed her phone.

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_Hi, Loke! I could help if you like... what are the last lyrics? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!_

_Sent:_

_10:04:15 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Loke and Natsu read the message. "She said hi! Score for Loke," He cheered, earning weird looks from the others. "Hey, ice-block, what are the last of your 'good' lyrics?" Natsu asked Gray. "What did you call me, flame-brain?" Gray threatened. "Going deaf, now are we?" Natsu smirked, crossing his arms. "The lyrics, chop chop," Natsu rushed. Gray growled," All so far, or last line?" He muttered glaring."All please," Natsu grinned. Gray rudely stuffed the lyrics into Natsu's hands.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Ooh girl you're shining, like a 5th avenue diamond, and they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby, this world might've gone crazy, the way you save me, you can't blame me, when I just wanna make you smile_

_Sent:_

_10:12:31 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy hummed the lyrics. She had to admit that they were really good. She thought for a while, but came up with a hook for the song.

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_If you do not mind my opinion, I would change 'you can't blame me' to 'who can blame me'_

_and maybe the hook could be..._

_I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like a Hathaway, write a song for you like this... _

_Then you would make a chorus. Please don't laugh, I tried to help! Oh, and tell who ever the person that made up the first couple of lines, is talented and that the lyrics so far are really good!_

_Sent:_

_10:18:00 AM_

_6/15/2014_

"Look at this!" Natsu held the phone in front of Gray's face. "Meh, it is okay," Gray said reading the lyrics Lucy came up with, even though he thought that they fit perfectly. "Okay?! This is great! She even said that you are talented and that the lines you came up with are really good," Natsu coaxed. "I guess I can use them, unless I come up with better," Gray nodded his head.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Gray is going to use those lyrics for the song! Thank you for the help!_

_Sent:_

_10:24:42 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy smirked,'Gray huh' and begun to text back

_**From: **__Lucy_

_**To: **__Natsu_

_No problem! Oh I gotta go! Bye, Natsu! (and Loke)_

_Sent:_

_10:30:52 AM_

_6/15/2014_

"Awww, she said she has to go," Natsu whined. "She said bye, Loke," Natsu grumbled. "Tell her, 'Good bye, Princess'," Loke sighed dreamily.

_**From: **__Natsu_

_**To: **__Lucy_

_Bye! Loke said Good bye, Princess. That weirdo._

_Sent:_

_10:31:27 AM_

_6/15/2014_

Lucy giggled at the text, right as Levy and Lisanna walked into her living room.

(Lyrics... "Classic" by MKTO)

**XxXxXx**

~(At Lucy's apartment)~

"Who are you talking to Lu-chan?" Levy asked the blonde. "Eh, no one,"Lucy hid her phone under her blue fuzzy pillow that was thrown on her leather couch. "Is no one a boy or girl?" Lisanna smirked. "You're funny! Hahaha," Lucy laughed nervously. Levy sneaked her way to the left side of the couch. "Ah ha!"Levy pulled the phone out from the blue puzzle and read the contact for the most recent texter. "N-natsu-kun?" Levy mumbled, jaw dropped to the floor. "Hehe, about that," Lucy snatched her phone back and ran to her room, shouting," You'll never catch me copper," and locked her door behind herself.

"She was texting Natsu-kun!"Levy shrieked. "She has his number!"Lisanna fangirled.

**XxXxXx**

~(At the boys' studio)~

Gajeel neared his lips to the mic. "Hey! Where's the drums? Oh woah-oh-oh-oh, let's go!"He said, holding the drumsticks in hand.

Gray nodded, he readjusted the headphones on his head and sung into the microphone in front of him. "_Ooh girl you're shining, like a 5th avenue diamond, and they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style. Ooh pretty baby, this world might've gone crazy, the way you save me, who can blame me, when I just wanna make you smile?" _Gray bobbed his head to the sound. He sung the hook that Lucy came up with next.

The producers were looking at them, behind the sound-proof glass. They liked the tune, it was catchy and the teen sung it well, with three other males playing an instument for him. "I think we have heard enough," A man in a nice black suit spoke into a microphone on the other side of the room. The music and mics for the boys shut off slowly.

Gray pushed the headphones off of his head. "Sir, I am sorry I have not tried my hardest! Let us try again for you," Gray spoke worriedly. The man chuckled, "It was good, no worries. I do really like the song, I am interested in you Fullbuster,"The man nodded. "Yeah, but Lucy isn't," Loke and Natsu joked quietly. Gray blushed slightly and glared at the two. "I am glad to say that you may sing in my stadium!" The man said before he left."Alright!" Natsu cheered. "I gotta tell Luce/ Princess," Loke looked at Natsu expectantly,"Phone," He ordered. "Why?"Natsu asked but watched as Loke took his phone anyway and typed Lucy's number into his own phone. "Nevermind," Loke smiled.

Author's Note:

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW please!

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

How is the story so far? Is it okay? Give me ideas please!

Sorry that I didn't update faster, and that it did take so long to update!

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	4. Chapter 4

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, 13darksoulsand1madhater, and the guest. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**And ****OceanSorrowSong ****for giving me an idea for this chapter, I did not use it in your words but I tried to keep the aspect fairly similar.**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**13 reviews since last update = 2 updates this week! The reviews for this chapter and the next will be added for the next weeks update.**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"Gray pushed the headphones off of his head. "Sir, I am sorry I have not tried my hardest! Let us try again for you," Gray spoke worriedly. The man chuckled, "It was good, no worries. I do really like the song, I am interested in you Fullbuster,"The man nodded. "Yeah, but Lucy isn't," Loke and Natsu joked quietly. Gray blushed slightly and glared at the two. "I am glad to say that you may sing in my stadium!" The man said before he left."Alright!" Natsu cheered. "I gotta tell Luce/ Princess," Loke looked at Natsu expectantly,"Phone," He ordered. "Why?"Natsu asked but watched as Loke took his phone anyway and typed Lucy's number into his own phone. "Nevermind," Loke smiled."_

Gray's POV

"Loke, calm down. You are going to overwhelm the poor girl," Jellal, our manager, sweatdropped. "Eh?" I turned around to see Loke typing things in his phone furiously. I watched as his phone started to ring. Loke smiled and pressed the cellphone up to his ear. "Hello, Princess?"He spoke. "LOKE! WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME SO MUCH?"Loke winced and pulled the phone away from his face. "Hehe, I'm sorry Princess. It won't happen again!" He stuttered nervously. "It better not Loke! I will block your number, if I have to!" I heard a girl say from the other end of the line. "Awww, okay. I only wanted to talk to you," Loke sulked a little. "Loke, we can talk, just let me respond, okay?" The girl asked in a much gentler tone. At this point I was trying to stop myself from laughing. "Of course, Princess." He assured her, "Good! Why are you even texting me, anyway? I bet there are several famous people who would love to have a conversation with you," I heard her say. "Because, I much rather speak with you over famous people," He nodded. "Uh huh? Well Loke, I am going to hang up now," The girl sighed. "What, why?" "I am a little bored, sorry," The girl then hung up.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing. "She did not want you to talk to her," I remarked still laughing a bit. "Shuddup," He glared and continued to mope around. I shook my head from side to side. That guy, I inwardly chuckled.

I looked down to my lyric book, and flipped to the song in progress. 'Lucy?' I asked myself. I read the lyrics written on the paper. They were really good, now all I have to do is coke up the the chorus. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I heard the door open then close with a thud. I also heard a female voice softly shouting in disaggreement. What?

Normal POV

Lucy was trying to escape the hold she was in. "Natsu, I will punch you so hard, when you let me go,"she threatened. "And, how can you just watch him carry me here?" Lucy glared at Loke, who shut the door after him. "Well, I could carry you, Princess," Loke offered, but was replied with a growl. "Not helping," She sighed softly, giving up. "We want you to help with the rest of our lyrics,"Natsu smiled as he continued to drag Lucy into an open room. The walls were pure white and had hardwood floors, besides a large red carpetted area with a drumset, guitars, and a four microphones. In front of the red carpet square, was a white cushioned couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. A couple of feet away a large flat screen TV hung on the wall. There also was a small recording studio on the left side of the room. It was a nice sight to see, Lucy stopped herself from gawking. She saw Gray alone on a couch, with papers scattered around him, and scoffed." I am not working with that arrogant jerk," She shook her head. "Hot, arrogant jerk," Gray said with a wink. 'What, why did I just do that? I am never like this!' Gray shouted at himself mentally.

Lucy's POV

"Right?" I rolled my eyes. "Please let me go," I told Natsu. "Oh, yeah," He helped me straighten out. "Okay," I clasped me hands together. "Hi, Gajeel-chan!" I waved giggling at the name. He glared and blew on his drumsticks. "Hello, Loke, Natsu,"I smiled. "Ga- I mean Gray," I smirked. "Haha very funny, come here," He patted the seat next to him. Natsu pushed me to the couch, forcing me to sit down." Did you figure out a chorus yet?" I asked the boys. "Eh, no," Gray responded with frustration. "Okay, calm 'er' down... I'll help!"I grinned. Gray passed me the lyric book. "Hmmmm, sing me the hook," I stared at the lyrics and ordered the lead singer. "Wha- No way," Gray snorted. "Now!"I growled.

He squeaked, "_I wanna thrill you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like a Hathaway, write a song for you like this_," He sung with a great voice. I hummed for a second, " _You're over my head, I'm out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time, one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic, baby you're so classic, baby you're so classic, baby you, baby you're so classic_," I paused and saw all eyes on me.

"Eh, Nani? (what)" I asked nervously. "You have such a pretty voice, Princess," Loke hugged me. I blushed, "You think?" He nodded. "Aww thank you! Now can you get off of me?" I struggled.

"Back to the song," Gray cut. "Is that the chorus?" He asked , still in a slight daze. "Uh... it could be, I am only trying to help," I blushed again, fiddling with my fingers. "Yosh, (alright) Let's do this," Natsu cheered, grabbing the neck of the nearest guitar. The others followed him, grabbing their own instruments. Natsu shook his head and pulled me up from the couch and onto the carpet that they were on. He shoved a microphone into my hands. "Sing any lyrics that come to mind, Gray will join in, too," Natsu said and got into some sort of position.

Normal POV ("Classic" by MKTO)

**"**_**Hey! Where's the drums? Oh woah-oh-oh-oh, let's go,**_**"** Gajeel started.

_"__**Ooh girl you're shining**_

_**Like a 5th avenue diamond **_

_**And they don't make you like they used to**_

_**You're never going out of style**_

_**Ooh pretty baby**_

_**This world might've gone crazy**_

_**The way you save me**_

_**Who can blame me**_

_**When I just wanna make you smile?" **_Gray sang with great enthusiasm, bouncing on the soft floor.

_"__**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince **_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**_

_**Like a Hathaway**_

_**Write a song for you like this..." **_Gray paused completely, and looked over to Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath.

_**" You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time **_

_**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic **_

_**Baby you're so classic **_

_**Baby you **_

_**Baby you're so classic," **_Lucy and Gray sung together, in perfect harmony. Gray backed away from the mic, and let Lucy take over.

_**"Four dozen roses**_

_**Anything for you to notice**_

_**All the way to serenade you**_

_**Doing it Sinatra style," **_Lucy sung beautifully, the boys staring at her and bobbing their heads. Gray slid back to the microphone smoothly, taking it into his hands.

_**"Ima pick you up in a Cadillac**_

_**Like a gentlemen bringin' glamour back**_

_**Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel**_

_**I could walk you down the aisle," **_He smirked at Lucy, with a wink. That earned him a roll of chocolate brown eyes.

_**" You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time **_

_**It's love on rewind**_

_**Everything is so throwback-ish**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen **_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic," **_Gray sang as Lucy ran to Gajeel's drum set, she whispered in his ear for a while then returned to her spot next to Gray. Lucy stopped Gray with a small slap on the shoulder.

_**"Baby you're class and baby you're sick**_

_**I never met a girl like you ever 'til we met**_

_**A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s**_

_**Got me tripping out like the sixties**_

_**Hippies Queen of the discotheque**_

_**A 70s dream and an 80s best**_

_**Hepburn, Beyonce, Marilyn, Massive**_

_**Girl you're timeless, just so classic," **_Gajeel smirked, proud of himself. Lucy gave him a thumbs up and got closer to the mic.

_**" You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinking I was born in the wrong time **_

_**It's love on rewind**_

_**Everything is so throwback-ish**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen **_

_**You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic," **_Gray and Lucy sung together, ending the song.

"Yatta (hooray!)We have a new song "Natsu shouted, with excitement. Lucy and Gray looked at each other, "You're still an arrogant jerk," "And you're still a whiny girl," Both bluntly said. Natsu and Loke sweatdropped, while Gajeel ignored the conversation and continued to clean his instrument in a lazy way.

"You were great guys!"Natsu recovered. " It did sound good," Lucy put her index finger to her chin and nodded. "Well I'll be off," Lucy grabbed her coat that she took off when she got in the room. "Wait," Natsu ran and tugged on Lucy's white coat, preventing her from putting it on. "Hmm?" "What would you say, if I invited you to our concert, front row seats and a backstage pass?" Natsu asked waving the tickets in front of her face. "Make that three of each, and you got a yes," She smiled. "Really?" "Yeah, Lisanna and Levy would have fun, and they would kill me if I took a pass on the tickets," Lucy explained. "Well, here," Natsu neatly placed the three tickets in her coat pocket that he had a hold of. "Thanks Natsu," The girl smiled warmly at him. "No problem," He showed his trademark grin. "Well, I better go... Bye Natsu!Loke!Gajeel!" Lucy shouted as she shut the door.

"Why don't you two like eachother? Princess not liking you, I get... but you not liking my princess..." Loke dragged on, ignoring the glare he got halfway though from the boy. The door reopened slightly. "Eh... Bye, Baka-san!" They heard Lucy's voice ring throughout their place. Natsu and Loke fell off of the couch laughing. Loke stopped suddenly in his fits of laughter. "Wait... Princess gave you a nickname," He sulked in a corner. Natsu laughed harder. "It's not something that I want!" Gray threw a pillow at the moping boy.

Lucy's POV

I picked up some take out for the girls and I. When I got to the complex I stuck my key into the keyhole of my apartment door. I heard a loud 'crash' from the other side, making me twist the key and unlock the door in a rush. "Hi, Luce!" I heard. "What are you guys doing here? Lisanna and Levy are going to be hear any second! Why is my flower pot broken? Gray where are your clothes?"I shouted at the celebrity teen boys in my apartment. "One, We were bored and we finished the song that we had to," Natsu answered. "Second, Natsu knocked that down when he climbed up to your window, he opened the door for us, so we walked in, "Loke answered next. "Like what you see?" I heard Gray say. I ignored his question and went into the kitchen.

"How do you know where I live?" I sighed. "When we took you back to our place, you were reaching at this apartment complex, screaming 'I wanna go home, let go of me', then I took a lucky guess," Natsu shrugged. "I'm surprised that your fangirls didn't know it was you, you only wore glasses and a beanie over your hair as a disguise," I said, as I poured the contents of the take out food onto plates for the girls and I to eat while we watch some TV. "What are you talking about? Our disguises are awesome!" Natsu smiled.

"You guys are going to have to leave, the girls are coming over soo-," A knock at the door interrupted me. I wiped my hands a little and walked to the door. I pressed my pointer finger to my lip, telling them to hide and be quiet. The boys' eyes widened and ran around the apartment finding hiding places. As soon as I couldn't see them any more I opened up my door with a smile. "Hi, Lisanna! Levy!,"I giggled. "Lucy!" They lept on me hugging me tightly, squealing. "We are going to have so much fun!" Levy jumped up and down. Lisanna walked into the living room and sat down turning on the TV , while Levy grabbed two plates and sat them down on the coffee table. "I'll get some blankets," Lisanna called to Lucy and Levy who were setting up the food. "Oka-y, Wait... N-no Lisanna I can get them," I shouted. "Don't be silly,"She waved her hand. Lisanna opened up the closet door quickly. She shrieked doing a small dance.

Author's Note:

What's in the closet? Hahaha! The next update will come Thursday or Friday hopefully!

Did you like it? I hope you did!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 5

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**And ****OceanSorrowSong ****for giving me an idea for this chapter, I did not use it in your words but I tried to keep the aspect fairly similar.**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**13 reviews since last update = 2 updates this week! The reviews for this chapter and the next will be added for the next weeks update. This is the second update of the week!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_"You guys are going to have to leave, the girls are coming over soo-," A knock at the door interrupted me. I wiped my hands a little and walked to the door. I pressed my pointer finger to my lip, telling them to hide and be quiet. The boys' eyes widened and ran around the apartment finding hiding places. As soon as I couldn't see them any more I opened up my door with a smile. "Hi, Lisanna! Levy!,"I giggled. "Lucy!" They lept on me hugging me tightly, squealing. "We are going to have so much fun!" Levy jumped up and down. Lisanna walked into the living room and sat down turning on the TV , while Levy grabbed two plates and sat them down on the coffee table. "I'll get some blankets," Lisanna called to Lucy and Levy who were setting up the food. "Oka-y, Wait... N-no Lisanna I can get them," I shouted. "Don't be silly,"She waved her hand. Lisanna opened up the closet door quickly. She shrieked doing a small dance. "_

Normal POV

Lisanna opened up the closet door quickly. She shrieked doing a small dance. "Ew!"She screamed. "Ew?" Lucy repeated, peeking over Lisanna's shoulder. "Spider!" Lisanna shouted, pointing to the floor. Lucy sighed, but soon noticed something unusual. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu at the top of the closet, feet and hands on both sides of the wall holding him up. Levy came running over to them with her cute orange shoe in hand. She let out a war cry and started to swing her shoe at the spider. Long story short... the spider did not last long.

Lucy pulled the two girls back to the couch. She went back to the closet and grabbed plenty of blankets for the three of them. She glared at Natsu before she went back to them. Levy squealed and turned up the TV, it was the gossip news network. ' _Natsu Dragneel and Loke Celeste, members of the famous boy band Silence of Night, have been caught with a blonde young woman on several occasions. Is she a potential girlfriend for one of the handsome teens? She sure is pretty enough._' The TV then zoomed in on a picture of Lucy leaving the studio, and another one of the boys with Lucy on stage. "Who could that be?" Lucy asked nervously, slowly pulling herself off of the couch. "Lucy!" Lisanna and Levy screamed. "Yeah," She responded shyly. Levy held the bridge of her nose, "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them were in your apartment," She sighed.

A loud thud was heard in the closet. Every one looked at that direction. "Hey, Princess... Can I come out now? I want to see your beautiful face," A voice whined, everyone looked towards that direction. "Oi, brat... where's your bathroom?" Another voice asked, as you could guess everyone looked to the direction in which the voice came."...Lucy?..." Lisanna accused quietly. "Hehe,"Lucy forced a laugh. Gray appeared out from the pantry, Loke came out from behind the curtain, Natsu crawled out of the closet and Gajeel came out of her bedroom. "Bathroom!"Gray shouted at the girl. "Find it yourself," Lucy glared. "Yeah, now that you mention it, Luce I got to go to the bathroom,"Natsu whined. "Oh, I'm sorry... It's behind that door,"Lucy pointed, allowing Natsu to run to the bathroom in a hurry. "What the h-,"Lucy glared. "Why did you show him, brat!" Gray shouted angrily. "You're rude,"She shrugged.

Lisanna and Levy looked back and forth, from their best friend to a member of their favorite band. "Gray-sama!"Lisanna and Levy squealed. "Eh? Oh, hello," Gray smiled a brilliant smile, extending his hand to the girls. "H-i,"They squealed again, earning a light chuckle from the teen. "Forgetting about us?"Loke smirked. Lisanna and Levy's eyes widened. "Loke-sannn! "Hello," He smiled grasping the girls' hands, kissing both. "Hi!"They smiled with a bright blush on their cute faces. "Yo..."Gajeel waved his hand once. Levy blushed scarlet, hiding behind Lisanna timidly. "Oh?"Loke paused, with a sly smirk,"I see you have a small crush on Gajeel-chan here,"Levy squeaked. Gajeel scowled at Loke, with a small pink blush on his cheeks. Gajeel did think that the bluenette was cute, not that he would admit that aloud.

Natsu came out of the restroom, with a relieved look on his face. "Oh, Hi!"He grinned, waving at Lisanna and Levy. Lisanna looked down, attempting to hide her blush, "H-hello, Natsu-kun,"She slowly crept behind Levy hiding further. Levy, still embarrassed, went behind Lisanna causing a chain of hiding behind each other. "Hi, Natsu-kun," Levy chirped before she hid again. Gray sweatdropped, "Are they oka-," He held a sour expression running to the bathroom,locking the door behind him. " Don't take to long," Lucy pounded on the door, "I want to clean that bathroom as soon as possible, now that you used it!" Lucy smirked. "... Like you clean," He shot back, earning a growl from the pretty girl. The pair argued back and forth, "Are they like that all the time?" Levy inwardly asked herself. "Yep!"Natsu replied estaticly.

Gray came out of the restroom, with a smirk. "It is ready to clean," He motioned with his arms. "Haha...,"Lucy paused,"I have to let it air out first,"The teen girl deadpanned. "Why you..."Gray was stopped by Loke. "Gray, treat my Princess with respect,"He chidded. Gray scoffed," We'll see," He rolled his eyes as Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. A small silence formed. "Ah!"Natsu broke the silence," We should go to the movies! As a treat for finishin g our song early!"Natsy clapped. "I'm up for it!" Lucy smiled. "Sounds fun!"Loke winked. Gajeel and Gray nodded. While Lisanna and Levy shyly agreed. "Okay, then we are going to pay for it all and you have to enjoy," Natsu fist pumped.

**XxXxXx**

The boys wore a beanie with sunglasses to match, as their disguises. Lucy walked behind Natsu and the two other girls walked close to Lucy. "You guys go ahead and buy some snacks," Natsu grinned giving the girls twenty bucks. "Eh, no I'll pay for the snacks," Lucy turned down politely with a warm smile, and walked to the snack bar. Natsu nodded and ran back to the three others, who held the tickets. "What are we watching?" Natsu asked the boys, as he returned to the counter. "Oh... Only the coolest, yet scariest movie in existence!"Gray grinned waving the tickets around carelessly. "What about the girls?" Natsu asked again, leading the way to the three girls ordering things. "Well,"Loke smirked, stopping the other boys," Let's just say they are nothing like Erza, and will be holding on for dear life," He winked. "I call sitting by Princess," He told them and ran to the girls, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist.

Lucy's POV

I felt a strong arm snake around my waist. I looked over to see Loke resting his head on my shoulder. I ignored it for the most part and continued to gather all of the things.

~Small Time Skip~

"The movie is just about to start," Natsu grinned, as he balanced 3 large bags of popcorn in his hands. I smiled and followed him down the row of seats. I sat down next to him and helped him pass out the snacks and drinks. "What is the title of the movie?" I whispered to Natsu. "The guys want it to be a surprise,"He leaned in and whispered back. "Excuse me ... Excuse me ... Excuse me," I looked at Loke as he slowly made his way over to us. "Natsu, if you don't mind I would love to sit there," He glared at the teen gently, ushering him out of the seat. I felt my seat jerk forward suddenly and realised that Loke sat on my left and Natsu switched places with Gray, so Gray was now on my right. Gray and I glanced at each other and glared. The lights dimmed and the audio was turned up, hinting that the movie has just begun.

Gray's POV (You know what that means XD)

The movie was just now half way through. The woman in the film was heading to a door at the end of the dark hallway. I was anticipating the moment that she would open the door, while brat was mumbling things like 'don't go in there' or 'he's in there, wait' The soft music that was playing in the background, grew intense. The brat started to shake slightly, most likely scared. The woman in the film rested her hand on the door knob, and twisted slowly. A loud screeching noise blared through out the theater. The brat jumped a little and hugged my arm tightly, ducking her head behind my shoulder. "Wha-!" "Gray,"she spoke softly, surprising me a little,"Let me stay like this for a while, please,"She slightly begged. I blushed remembering that she called me Gray and was treating me like she treats everyone else. I nodded and let her find comfort. 'What the heck man!'Loke mouthed to me, waving his arms. 'I'm sorry, what am I supposed to do' I mouthed back, a little uncomfortable with her chest resting on my arm. 'Give her to me' He reached at her, but was stopped by whimpers from the girl. "Princess, what's wrong?" Loke asked benevolently, rubbing her side in soothing circles. "Just a little scared, is all... but Gray is helping a lot," She pulled herself closer to me, she trembled as the woman in the film screamed.

The movie ended. Blondie was still clinging onto me, "Eh... Blondie, the movie is over," I shook my arm a little. "Oh, I'm sorry," She released and sat straight," It won't happen again, I promise, jerk," She smirked and jogged over to where her friends and Natsu were. 'That didn't last long' I sighed, and grabbed any of my trash that I left. I remembered how she was acting, sweet, vunerable, kind. I blushed as I walked over to the nearby trashcan, I shook my head trying to help my face return to it's normal color.

Normal POV

But what Gray didn't know, was that Lucy was embarrassed as well. Also that she had a slight feeling change towards him, as he did with her.

Author's Note: Did you like it? I hope you did!

**15 reviews which means 2 updates for next week as well! 36 is where the next reviews start to total up!**

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**23 reviews since last update = 4 updates this week! So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words blue bunny, it will be our little communication!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_But what Gray didn't know, was that Lucy was embarrassed as well. Also that she had a slight feeling change towards him, as he did with her._

Normal POV

It has been four days after the movie theater episode. The boys have been completely busy and barely had time to talk with each other let alone Lucy herself. Right now the teen celebrities are sitting back in their loft, the first real relaxing time they have had.

"Gray!" Loke shouted entering the kitchen where Gray was cooking. "What!"He shouted the same way with amusement laced into his voice. "What is with you and Princess? You and her are now getting cozy?"He fumed, obviously mad and finally letting it out after the long time. "What?" Gray choked on his spit, patting his chest."You heard me," Loke glared," She's mine, why do you take a sudden interest in my beautiful princess?" He whined, stomping his feet quietly. Gray smirked, "You think that she would pick me instead of you, if I liked her?" He asked, his ears slightly turning red. Loke growled and started to complain again," Gray, Do you like my princess, yes or no?" "Hmmmm, you may never know," Gray smirked as he stirred some of his almost perfect food. "Gra-," A knock on the door interrupted more whining from Loke. Natsu opened the door, and was engulfed with a hug.

"Natsu, I missed you guys... surprisingly" Lucy hugged him tighter. "It has only been four days, Luce," Natsu chuckled. "With out any communication, I mean I didn't even get an annoying text from Loke,"Lucy slowly backed away. Loke ran into the main room and scooped Lucy up. "Loke!"She yelped in surprise. The boy hugged her tight in his arms spinning her in circles. "I missed you so much Princess," He burried his face into her hair. "Hi, Loke,"She hugged him once quickly and jumped off. The two boys have grown close to Lucy, as Lucy did with the two boys. In Lucy's eyes they were her best guy friends. "So what have you been up to," Gajeel asked coming out of no where. "Nothing really, but I have wrote a little bit of lyrics," She slowly made her way over to the oldest of the band. She patted his shoulder and he ruffled her hair fondly. Lucy turned her head to Gray and gently smiled for a hello, she knew if she got too close to him she would have that weird feeling in her stomach again. Gray was glad that she didn't come too close, because he might explode. He does feel slightly different towards her but it's probably as a good friend. (A/N: Yeah okay) Gray nodded with a warm smile back.

"So I was thinking... "Lucy tapped her chin," that maybe we could go to the am-," A ring of a phone was amplified by speakers. "Hold on Luce," Natsu ran to the phone and held it to his ear. "What? Sparky that's not fair, we should have a say in it!"Natsu yelled angrily into the landline. "Sparky?" Lucy asked confused. "Our 2nd in command you could say," Lucy was answered. Natsu slammed the phone down after he ended the call. "Laxus is hiring a girl member," He roughly shook his head. "Hey, it can't be that bad, I get to have a new friend, hopefully," Lucy smiled. "Lucy?" Natsu looked at her hopefully,"What?" she sighed.

**XxXxXx**

"Okay, so apparently, the girl that is being hired is Cana. The girl that we have done a duet with, Laxus said that she wants to be in a group not solo, and plus she dresses rather -erm- suggestively," Natsu said, as he went through the racks of clothes in the costume department for Lucy. "Woah, woah, woah... I have to dress in those types of outfits?" She pointed to piece of clothing that was barely a shirt. "Yep," He continued to look. Lucy whimpered, "Why?" "Laxus likes girls who wear these outfits, and you are going to sing for him so you can be the girl who joins the band instead, it will be fun! Plus you get a lot of money," Natsu said still pulling and tugging at clothes. "What?!" I didn't agree to that," She tried to run off, but Gajeel grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, turning her around and putting her back in her spot in front of the changing rooms. Gray and Loke could hear all of the ruckus from outside of the large room. She huffed angrily. "Ah, here," Natsu shoved her into the small changing room with the clothes.

Only 2 minutes have passed and a small 'eep' was shrieked inside of the costume department.

"Natsu!" "What?" "Did you take my clothes that I hung on the door?" "Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't change unless forced," "When did you get smart?" She shouted. "Come out will yah," Gajeel shouted out before Natsu could retort. "But, I am barely wearing anything," Lucy complained. "I'm going to break the door if you don't come out now," Natsu threatened, happy that he would have an excuse to break something.

Lucy slowly came out, hiding what ever she could. Lucy was wearing a black corset like top that stops right after her chest. (A/N: Like in the OVA where she had to wear a cat costume) for bottoms a short black frilly skirt that stops right after her butt (A/N: Basically it is a really short skirt that resembles that of a maid's skirt part of the dress) and for shoes she wore black ankle boots.

Natsu and Gajeel adverted their eyes with a huge red blush along their faces. "You were right Lucy, you're barely wearing anything," The thought made both Gajeel and Natsu have a small nose-bleed. "I want my clothes back," She blushed pink. "No, Gray and Loke have to see first," Natsu made his way to the door. He opened it up slowly, still having one of the most obvious blushes on his face. "What happened to you?" Loke and Gray smirked. He opened the door wider and allowed the other guys in, Gajeel and Natsu took their place outside to breathe.

Lucy was turned around and was picking up her clothes on the floor, when Gray and Loke came in. When she stood straight and she turned back. Gray and Loke well... gushed out blood. They collapsed to the floor their eyes dazed. Lucy yelped and picked up a tissue box quickly. She got onto her heads and knees and began to help them clean up their blood. She sat their heads on her lap, and placed a tissue over their noses and placed their hands onto the tissue. She smoothed their hair down in a soothing manner, slightly rocking them back and forth. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, when the blood started to stop. "P-princess, p-please kiss m-me," Loke had trouble saying before more blood spilled out. "B-brat, c-cover u-up," Gray gasped having the same reaction as Loke. "Right!" She dropped their heads to the ground in a hurry, ignoring the groans of pain. Lucy grabbed a hoodie that was hanging on a hook, and slipped it on over the revealing outfit. The hoodie barely covered the skirt and looked too big on her.

Lucy made her way over to Gray and Loke and helped them sit straight. After a few minutes of Lucy's nursing they returned to normal. Loke smirked, "If it was too much for me, Laxus will love it," Gray nodded in agreement. "Princess," Loke swiftly picked her up into his lap," I like what you are wearing right now, it looks cute on you, Gray could never pull it off anyways." Gray growled, "I'm only letting her wear it because I don't want that to happen again," Gray said. "It's yours? I'm sorry," Lucy began to take it off and only got it to the bottom of the corset top, when Gray pulled it back down, ignoring Loke's wide and hopeful eyes. "Keep it," He said. "But-," "I said what I said keep it, okay," Gray said and walked out of the room trying to keep the blush down.

**XxXxXx**

"I said no," the blond man with a what-appears-to-be a lightning bolt scar on his face, said. "But she has an amazing voice," Natsu coaxed. "And an amazing body,"Loke winked. Laxus scoffed," Right?" "How am I supposed to believe you fools," He barked, gathering his paperwork. "Cana is about to sign the papers, if you can get her here in 15 minutes I'll give her a shot," He growled, checking his watch getting annoyed by the boys. "Now get out of my sight," He growled. "Got it!"

"Lucy!" All of the boys screamed. "What?" "Change into that outfit!" "Why?" "Do it!" The four boys shoved her into the changing room. "Your done!"They pulled her out. "Eh,"Gray blushed,"Here,"He rubbed his neck, handing her his hoodie. "Thanks," She slipped it on. "Go, go, go, go!"They pushed her down the hallway, and into the room Laxus was in.

"A hoodie? Is that Fullbuster's hoodie? If you are trying to impress me with your clothing choice, you failed miserably," Laxus stated. "It's not like I- "Lucy stopped when the boys were making weird hand signals, "Oh" "I'm only doing it for you guys," She whispered. Lucy started to slip off the hoodie. The clothing fell to the floor. Laxus's eyes bulged out of their sockets, then he smirked with some inappropriate thoughts running in his head,"Okay, I like you so far... now your voice?" "Right!" Lucy smiled sweetly.

(Human by Christina Perri)

_**"I can hold my breath**_

_**I can bite my tongue**_

_**I can stay awake for days**_

_**If that's what you want**_

_**Be your number one**_

_**I can fake a smile**_

_**I can force a laugh**_

_**I can dance and play the part**_

_**If that's what you ask**_

_**Give you all I am**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I can turn it on**_

_**Be a good machine**_

_**I can hold the weight of worlds**_

_**If that's what you need**_

_**Be your everything**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I'll get through it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**Just a little human**_

_**I can take so much**_

_**'Til I've had enough**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human" **_Lucy sung with great control and a beautiful voice.

She smiled when she was finished. "What did you think?"She asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. Gray and Loke seeing this, knew what thoughts were running through Laxus's head, and helped her slide on the hoodie again. "I think that you are decent," Laxus waved his hand in the air. "That's good enough for me, as long as I don't-" Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed her behind him. "So she's in?"Natsu and the others asked. "Eh..."

Author's Note:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love making this story but I need ideas! I want to know what you guys would like to happen in this story. I feel that I am rushing this story a little bit! Tell me what you think. Aww yes... three more updates are coming soon! The review/update thing is paused but with continue for sure! If you read this far review the words summer vacation.

I hope that you enjoyed! Remember to review ideas please! 

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	7. Chapter 7

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I have seen this is a few of my favorited stories, I find that it is a good idea but may be hard for all of you! Sooooo...**

**5 Reviews = 1 1/2 week update (So the upcoming week plus 3 days for an update)**

**7 Reviews = 1 week update (1 update for the upcoming week) **

**10 Reviews = 1 week, two updates (2 updates for the upcoming week) **

**And 20 REVIEWS *not going to happen* 4 times for the upcoming week!**

**Soooo... basically if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 10 days; 7 reviews for this chapter, the next update would be in 7 days and so on! I hope this clears up a couple of 'Update Faster' Reviews, because it is in your (the reader's) hands! XD**

**XxXxXx**

**23 reviews since last update = 4 updates this week! So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words round square it will be our little way of talking with eachother!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_She smiled when she was finished. "What did you think?"She asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. Gray and Loke seeing this, knew what thoughts were running through Laxus's head, and helped her slide on the hoodie again. "I think that you are decent," Laxus waved his hand in the air. "That's good enough for me, as long as I don't-" Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed her behind him. "So she's in?"Natsu and the others asked. "Eh..."_

Normal POV

"So she's in?"Natsu and the others asked. "Eh..." Laxus began. "No... I like a girl who is a little bit more modest," Laxus stared seriously at the boys. "What," Natsu and Lucy screeched. Lucy glared at the boys and was about to maul Laxus, but Gajeel held her back by her hood as she tried to claw her way back to him.

Laxus started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahaha, I'm just joking with ya... and yet you believed me," He started to laugh again, making Lucy blush embarrassed. "So she's in?" Loke and Natsu asked hopefully. "No, I already said that," He scowled. "Sparky! She is probably a hundred times better than Cana, and she has a better body," Gray snapped, surprising everyone especially himself. Lucy and Gray blushed crimson and hid behind the closest person. "Yeah, I agree, your point," Laxus barked smoothing his clothes roughly. "Then why isn't she in the band?" Gajeel asked this time. "Because no one knows her, and I don't think she will be able to handle it. "I don't even want- wait... I won't be able to handle it? Try me," Lucy got into a fighting stance. "Sure you can,"Laxus scoffed,"How about you are in the band for a month and if you can't handle it..." "If I can't handle it," Lucy urged. "You then have to be my lady," Laxus smirked happy with his deal. "What? Ew! N-," Natsu covered her mouth, and forced her head to nod. "She agrees!" Natsu shouted, not noticing the glare(s) sent his way.

"Then you are in the band for a month, sweetcheeks, I'll be waiting," He winked. Loke growled deep in his throat. "Hear that Lucy?"Natsu smiled. "How will the fans react?" Gajeel asked. "Well, it may take time for the girl fans to settle down, but you may get a numerous amount of male fans with the help of Lucy... more if she dressed the way she did in front of Laxus," Jellal came out of no where, answering the question. "Hey, man...," Gray and Loke greeted Jellal with small fist-bumbs," It's been a while, with all of us swamped with work," They nodded, Lucy now feeling a little awkward at the moment and trying to slip her way out of the room. "-know right, what do you think Luce?" Natsu asked stopping her in her tracks. "Huh?" " Luce, you have to listen, you're in the band now!" Natsu grinned. "Right," Lucy smiled, asking herself what she got into.

**XxXxXx**

~Time Skip~ Week in time

Lucy sat on a small sofa as she watched the boys get their makeup done for their photoshoot.

They were in a large room with bright white walls and floors. Lucy sat in a hot pink fuzzy sofa with other chairs by her. The boys were sitting straight and allowing the proper people put makeup on their faces. They sat in basic chairs with a mirror and a 50 lights in front of them.

Lucy heard the photographer would shout things that hinted to the first pictures theme.

Soon the boys came out looking more attractive then what they were. (A/N: Is that even possible?) All of the boys wore a leather jacket, Gajeel wore a silver muscle shirt, Natsu red, Loke orange, Gray a light blue. The all had black skinny jeans on with white 'Vans' for shoes." I need you, Loke, to-" The photographer pointed to the center of the floor and asked Loke to fit the images that he described. Lucy watched in amusement as Loke continued to wink in most pictures. "Weird, huh?" A voice asked, making Lucy jump in the process. "My goodness, Natsu! You scared me," She playfully punched him. "That was the idea," Natsu slumped himself onto the sofa with her. "What's the theme?" Lucy asked, scooting over to give him room. "Erm, I think it's,"Natsu scratched his head," I don't know, but we are supposed to take a group picture for the teen magazine and just warn you, you might be bombarded with -," "Okay, we need Lucy to get her makeup done, she needs to be in a couple of the pictures," A crew member shouted, helping Lucy into the chair she needed to be in.

**XxXxXx**

Lucy came out wearing a light blue crop top that had 'kawaii' on the front in block letters, with a chibi bunny in the corner under a short black leather jacket... she was also wearing black skinny jeans and blue slip-on shoes to finish the outfit. For Lucy's makeup she had black eyeliner on and mascara with lips adorned with really pink lip gloss.

"Beautiful," The photographer clasped his hands together in awe," Go stand in the middle of the boys and,"His eyes widened. "No, wait! Lucy, my darling, kiss the cheek of each boy and leave a obvious lip mark with your lip gloss, and boys loosen your ties and mess up your hair!" The man started to get excited. "I'm sorry sir... I don't think I can do that," Lucy bowed her head. "I'll pay you triple what you are supposed to get," "Okay! And I'm standing in the middle of them after the kissing?" Lucy asked. "Standing in the middle? How about sitting on my lap!" Loke offered. "Amazing idea! Lucy, you are going to sit on Gray-san's lap," His eyes twinkled, while Loke looked down in disappointment. "Eh," "Four times as much!" "Boys! Show me your cheeks," Lucy smiled. Loke ran up to her, "Me first, Princess." Lucy gently tilted Loke's head to the side and pressed her lips onto his cheek, not noticing the blush from the boy and the click of the camera. "Who's next?" Lucy quickly kissed Gajeel and Natsu's cheek, not getting much of a reaction from either, again not noticing the clicks of the camera. "Lucy, you're doing wonderful! Now, Gray sit down in that chair and allow Lucy to sit on your lap,"The photographer pointed to the chair being brung into the room. On the inside Gray was squirming, on the outside he held a gentle expression and followed orders.

Gray sat down on the chair and allowed Lucy to climb onto his lap. She sat sideways and looked uncomfortable. "Hey it's okay! Just relax, believe me it helps," Gray smiled at her, earning a nod from the teen girl. "Now, Lucy hold onto his tie and pull a little, and kiss his cheek," The photographer said after Lucy got some more lip gloss on. "Got it," She shouted back softly. "OK, when you're ready." "You ready?" Lucy whispered to Gray. He grinned, "If you are."

Lucy tugged on his tie a little and pulled him closer to her face. She planted a kiss on his cheek and tilted her head back still holding onto his tie, after hearing the click of the camera she quickly got off. "Lucy, they look amazing, but do that thing again. Where you were on his lap and your head was tilted back," The photographer made hand motions to make his point,"Do it again, please," He said as he readied the camera. Lucy walked over to Gray, 'Sorry' she mouthed, but Gray shook his head, again allowing her on. Lucy again repeated her steps, and tilted her head back. "Now kiss her neck, Gray," Both Lucy's and Gray's eyes widened. "I think that is a little too far," Lucy said, but was stopped when Gray shyly kissed her neck. She saw him blushing just the same as herself," Just go with it, so we can get it over with," He breathed against her neck. She slightly nodded. She tilted her head a liitle bit more and tried to pose the best she could.

It was after the photoshoot and everyone, (besides Lucy, who had to go home earlier for whatever reason) was looking at the pictures and decided on which would be on posters and in magazines. Lucy took some pictures alone and more subtle than those other ones for future posters and pictures. The boys, Natsu and Gajeel, teased Gray on all of the pictures he took with Lucy. Little did they know the photographer also sent the pictures of Lucy kissing each boy's cheek, to the magazines.

Let's say... there will be more drama to come...

Author's Note:

Did you like it? REVIEW! PLEASE! Give me ideas please I'll try to use them.

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	8. Chapter 8

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, .X, Meister Anonymous, fairytaillover416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, coUGH, Bailey123 and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

_**READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! ANNOUNCEMENT!:**_

_**Okay, so my birthday is coming up and I want to thank all of you who support my stories! So if you are interested... I want some of my dear, lovely readers to make a one-shot, two-shot, or all the way to a five-shot story for my birthday! The thing isssssss whoever is closest to posting on my birthday or guesses my age roughly... will get a one-shot from me with any request from you! So again if you are interested, here are some ideas:**_

_**Pairings: **_

_**GraLu, RoLu, StiCy, LoLu, LaLu,NaLu... please barely any Gruvia or GraZa, I like them but don't LOVE them XD**_

_**AU: **_

_**Bands, School, or just at the guild, (I really don't mind you giving your own AU that you like I love all of them those are my favorite)**_

_**Style: **_

_**Fluff is my favorite but again I love all!**_

_**If you are going to take place in this 'Contest' Please PM me your pen name and do something that has 'dedicated to XxX12KeysXxX or happy birthday XxX12KeysXxX something like that in your summary so I can easily find and read it! **_

_**Love Y'all, peace! P.S. This is a little hint to all that read most of the pre-author notes my birthday is next week ;D**_

**XxXxXx**

**So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words 'round square' it will be our little way of talking with eachother!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_It was after the photoshoot and everyone, (besides Lucy, who had to go home earlier for whatever reason) was looking at the pictures and decided on which would be on posters and in magazines. Lucy took some pictures alone and more subtle than those other ones for future posters and pictures. The boys, Natsu and Gajeel, teased Gray on all of the pictures he took with Lucy. Little did they know the photographer also sent the pictures of Lucy kissing each boy's cheek to the magazines._

_Let's say... there will be more drama to come..._

"What is this!?" Levy and Lisanna screeched. The two girls were sitting at their usual meeting spot, the cafe, so they can discuss the new 'Silence of Night' magazine. "She is kissing each one and she doesn't tell us," Levy was shaking with anger and betrayal, the picture of Lucy and Gajeel in front of her. Lisanna was in the same position, the picture of Natsu and Lucy in her tightly closed fists. "Hey guys!" Lucy waved at the two girls as the bell above her chimed announcing her enter. Lucy saw the dark aura emitting from the girls and tried to inch herself away and back out of the cute cafe.

"Where do you think your going," Lucy yelped as the was forced to sit at the magazine covered booth and table with Levy and Lisanna. "What is this?" Levy pushed most of the magazines onto Lucy's face. "Magazines?" Lucy guessed. "Yeah, and why do they have you and all of the members of 'Silence of Night'?" They were getting mad and a little upset. "What?" Lucy removed one of the magazines and held it at a reasonable distance. Her eyes widened when she saw each boy with a Lucy Heartfilia kissing their cheeks. "It was for the photoshoot," Lucy started to fidget, herself getting angry. She giggled inwardly at the blush from Loke and Gray also the widened eyes and shy faces of Gajeel and Natsu, but the photographer didn't send these pictures to her.

"Why does it say new member Lucy Heartfilia right there? You don't even like them," Lisanna took her turn pointing at the words in bold. Lucy tried to hold in a giggle at Lisanna's face, she can never be angry and her face looks confused instead. "I didn't tell you, did I?" "No," Levy replied with a blank expression as she stared down Lucy's very soul. "Well... the boys kind of begged me and I get a lot of money and you guys know how I need it for rent and for uninvited guest," Lucy mumbled, guilty, pushing her index fingers together. "That doesn't mean you had to hide it from us!" Levy glared as she rubbed her temples. "I didn't hid-" "Yes you did," Levy shook her head.

"Well I know that Laxus-dono," Lucy gagged at the name," only lets females join if they're dressed flamboyantly," Lisanna's eyes showed confusion. "Hehe about that," "What did you wear? You never wear anything too revealing," Levy looked at Lucy's choice of outfit. She was wearing a white doyle styled flowing shirt that just covered the waist line, with a salmon colored pair of skinny jeans, with brown sandles."I rather not talk about that," Lucy glared at the picture of Laxus, Gray, Natsu, Loke and Gajeel posing naturally.

After Lisanna and Levy calmed down, which took the most expensive things on the menu from Lucy and a good explanation, they realised something. "Wait! That means... we get front row seats to every concert," The girls' anger went away in a blink of a eye, causing Lucy to facepalm. "Well not every concert front row views," Lucy paused as she straightened up the magazine mess Levy and Lisanna made," back stage passes are included often." The three girls smiled together and hugged it out.

**THE END!**

Author's Note: JK!

Laxus sat in his office looking at the calender. ' Lucy... I'm about to throw you into a hard time. Enjoy the time as my lady,' He thought to himself with a smirk. Laxus signed the papers for the band's meet and greet, signing in all of the boys and Lucy. 'Let's see how you work with crazing girl fans,' He smiled, excited for the days to come and the day she quits and makes her part of the deal.

**xXxXxX**

"You guys didn't tell me that there was a meet and greet," Lucy complained being pulled by Natsu in a fairly secluded hallway. "You never asked," Gajeel grunted as he walked with the group. "Yeah, Princess, today we have a meet and greet... then a concert, and another meet and greet on the third day," Loke shrugged, he ran up to a nearby vending machine and paid for two waters. "Here, Princess," Loke paused and shook the bottle in front of her face. "You don't get it 'til you kiss me here," Loke winked pointing to his cheek. Lucy pouted and sighed," They already have pictures, come here," Lucy beckoned the boy closer, and as he bent down to make it easier for her she snatched the water bottle from his hands and ran behind Natsu. "Hey, oh no you don't" Loke held her by her waist getting a small squeal from the girl and spun her around. Lucy giggled and was set down after a final quick spin. "Loke, that was too fast," Lucy clutched her head in one hand, walking in a drunkin type of way.

**XxXxXx**

The large line of girls wrapped around the building twice. Lucy hid shyly behind Gray, much to the boy's annoyance.

"There are way too many people," She spoke softly into his back. "You'll do fine Luce!" Natsu grinned with thumbs up. Natsu pulled the blue curtain and was met by the screams of thousands upon thousands of fans. He smiled and waved to the large crowd and walked to the end of the table and sat down in the seat provided, Loke was next. The seating was Natsu, Loke, Lucy, Gray, then Gajeel. Natsu had a stack of posters next to his black permanent marker and shouted, 'Who's first?' with a bright smile on his face. Things went smoothly, the boys signed each thing and took pictures with the fans and Lucy surprisingly did too. She smiled at each girl who came up to her, they weren't rude at all and did as they asked. "That's all!" the meet and greet finished after 5 hours and they had to go to another event. (A/N: Sorry that I rushed that!)

"A Question and Answer?" Lucy raised and eyebrow. "All of the fans that have been front row at our concerts get to come and ask us questions and we answer honestly," Natsu was filled with energy and more than excited to do this.

A large white table with five chairs sat on a stage in front of rows of fan-filled seats. A enormous TV was hung behind it with the band's name floating around. This audience is a little more quiet so each fan can hear.

Natsu and Loke came out first doing their own little thing before they sat, earning loud shouts and screams. Lucy and the other soon followed getting the same or maybe even more shrieks of excitement.

"Hey, we're Silence of Night! And are ready for your questions!" Gray smirked as the girls hollered.

Natsu pointed to a girl in a band tee with white shorts who was waving her hand in the air frantically. "Hi, my name is Isabell Finuami...This question is for Lucy-chan," Lucy blushed at the honorific and nodded her head. "Are you dating any of the boys? or anyone for that matter?" Lucy smiled gently," Hahaha no," Lucy shook her head ignoring the whoops and wolf whistles from the male population. The fangirls eyes widened with hope.

Loke pointed to a different girl wearing similar attire as the first. "This goes to Lucy-chan too!" She smiled excited," If you could date any of the boys... who would it be?" Lucy blushed crimson not aware of how adorable she looked and took a deep breath. "To be honest I would date-"

Author's Note:

REVIEW PLEASE! This willl be continued soon! Copied and Pasted...

_**READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! ANNOUNCEMENT!:**_

_**Okay, so my birthday is coming up and I want to thank all of you who support my stories! So if you are interested... I want some of my dear, lovely readers to make a one-shot, two-shot, or all the way to a five-shot story for my birthday! The thing isssssss whoever is closest to posting on my birthday or guesses my age roughly... will get a one-shot from me with any request from you! So again if you are interested, here are some ideas:**_

_**Pairings: **_

_**GraLu, RoLu, StiCy, LoLu, LaLu,NaLu... please barely any Gruvia or GraZa, I like them but don't LOVE them XD**_

_**AU: **_

_**Bands, School, or just at the guild, (I really don't mind you giving your own AU that you like I love all of them those are my favorite)**_

_**Style: **_

_**Fluff is my favorite but again I love all!**_

_**If you are going to take place in this 'Contest' Please PM me your pen name and do something that has 'dedicated to XxX12KeysXxX or happy birthday XxX12KeysXxX something like that in your summary so I can easily find and read it! I read all of the ones posted on my birthday and PM ya!**_

_**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT!**_

'Til Next Time

-XxX12KeysXxX


	9. Chapter 9

**-First Tune-**

**Summary: What happens when a famous boy band, consisting of four extremely handsome guys accidently run into the talented, and not to mention beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia? A small town girl that might get immensely popular among the acting and singing buisnesses because of her great skill. What happens when the celebrity teens hear her sing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! or any of the songs being sung in the story (Sadly - Meh you guys would probably hate it if I was in charge of the anime. Haha!)**

**A/N: This is my third story so far. Go check out **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy love story **_**or **_**Lucy's Hidden Power.**_** I want to apologize ahead of time, sorry I am not the best writer. I find that I may have to rewrite my first fan fiction, due to lack of a good story plot. I hope you enjoy this new fanfic though! **

**Appreciation: ****Esmika, Deaththesyd, CouplesAroundMeButMe, animation art2000-2013, faithful2kh, GRAYLU fan, bururozuyuuki, Mom, OceanSorrowSong, TwerkingPandah, AnimeWatcher4Life, clumzybeans, rolu forever, FanFictionAddict2.0, LittleBuddy12, The water queen, Shingekinokassie, 13darksoulsand1madhater, VampyreEmoHunter, mmkrinkuta161, SimplyIsabelleS, Kimsue22, Mia Anime, f0revery0urs, Sweet-icy, XxdreamylovexX, karen699, .X, Meister Anonymous, fairytaillover416, xXIceMakeGrayXx, Madelynedharma, coUGH, Bailey123, bluemoonflower, chopper-chi, Celestial loves Meteor, janekins, ThatOneCellist, Baka-Bunny-Senpai, EllieMae123, Lacey-chi, .12, Stranger Danger, and all of the guests. I want to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and followed!**

**Further Appreciation: ****I also want to do a quick thank you note to ****faithful2kh****, because she/ he (I don't know your gender) gave me the band name 'Silence of Night'!**

**XxXxXx**

**So we are going to take a small pause for the review/update thing. The pause may last for a small while, and if you read this far... review the words 'round square' it will be our little way of talking with eachother!**

**XxXxXx**

**Onto deh storay...**

_Recap from last chapter..._

_Loke pointed to a different girl wearing similar attire as the first. "This goes to Lucy-chan too!" She smiled excited," If you could date any of the boys... who would it be?" Lucy blushed crimson not aware of how adorable she looked and took a deep breath. "To be honest I would date-"_

Normal POV

"To be honest I would date-" The boys' ears perked up, Lucy began messing with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Me!" A male in the back of the audience shouted. He began to walk closer to the long white table, smiling a heart-stopping smile at Lucy. "Hello, blondie," The blonde male nodded his head at the blushing blonde, ignoring the guards that began to make their way to him. Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled largely then waved at him. 'We can talk after this' She mouthed and smiled warmly one last time before he was shooed by security guards. The boys gave her a confused and curious look for a moment then remembered the question. Loke cleared his throat," So Pri- erm... Lucy, who is the guy that you would date," He smirked, earning some squeals from the ladies in the crowd.

The blush returned in seconds," Right, -," She mumbled the name. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that," Gray teased her next. "I said... -," Lucy mumbled again. "What?" "I would if I had to, date Gr- Natsu," She blushed looking down. No one seemed to notice the slight slip-up. Natsu blushed too, looking down as well. "B-b-because he's funny and so super sweet, a-and he is really caring," Lucy fidgeted. Small 'How cute' was heard from the calm and sane fans. "Next question," a grumpy Loke said aloud. Gray smiled and started to pick a guy that raised his hand. Gray wondered why he felt a little uncomfortable and angry that she picked Natsu instead of him, wait...WHAT?!

"Hello, my name is Kei Hayashi," A very handsome dark brown haired boy with bright blue eyes said," And this question is another one for Lucy-chan," He started nervously with a small pink blush on his cheeks, " What do you look for in a guy?" He sat down straight after and started to mess with his brown locks. "Well, I like a shy guy, he has to be understanding and caring," She poked her chin, starting to relax," I feel like them being into writing is a bonus!" She smiled. The teenager, Kei Hayashi, stood up again but slowly and hesitantly. "How about... erm ... the appearance?" The handsome boy sat down quickly again. Lucy smiled with a small blush, " Well I find that having darker hair and eyes are attractive or dark hair and bright eyes and a decently fit body as well... But honestly that all doesn't matter, I am more focused on the personality of a person than looks," She winked and giggled shyly.

"This is for Gray-sama..." The Question and Answer was nearly over and a blunette has the last question. "W-w-will," The blunette stuttered looking down with a very bright blush, " Gray-sama marry Juvia," "Erm... Juvia," The girl looked up with hopeful eyes," We are too young right now," He winked making the poor girl faint.

"Okay, sorry guys! The Q&A is over, drive safely and have a great night. We love you!" Loke shouted with joy. The large room erupted claps and cheers and 'I love you' s.

XxXxXx

"So what did you think?" Natsu asked Lucy as the limo door was shut firmly. The five teens were on their way to their concert besides Lucy who will be using the tickets that Natsu gave her and watch with her friends. "It was fun! So the concert is next, right?" "Yep!" Loke answered. "Oh! I forgot to give the tickets to Levy and Lisanna," Lucy cried grasping her blonde hair and pulling. "Tch, figures," Gray remarked, earning himself a glare. " Shuddup you conceited little -" Natsu once again came to the rescue and covered the mouth of the seething girl. Once he let go, "Awww, how pathetic I am," Lucy whined putting on puppy dog eyes. The boys sweatdropped at the sudden mood change. Lucy realized that she is going to need someone to invite them but someone who could get them at the stadium in minutes."Gajeel-sama ~," Lucy sung, making all the boys freeze. "Do you think that you could maybe, possibly," Lucy made her way over to where Gajeel was sitting and sat rather close to him and started to trace his abs with her finger," call Levy and Lisanna and ask them to meet you at the concert?" Lucy continued to play with his hair that she found quite interesting. " U-ummm... S-sure," Gajeel gulped then winced at the squeal of delight and the phone that was shoved into his hands. "Awww man, Gajeel, way to cave in," Gray smirked. Gajeel growled, "You would probably be in a worse situation," He barked and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Lu-chan! How are you?!" A girl squealed on the other line making Gajeel hold the phone away from his face. He cleared his throat causing Levy to become confused. "Lu-chan?" "Er- No, It's Gajeel Redfox... And we would like you to meet us at the 'Grand Stadium' on Main Street," Gajeel rushed the words quickly, and saw Lucy mouth the name Lisanna with a glare," Oh and Lisanna?" "Right!" Levy shrieked with joy and the sound of a closet door and shuffling feet was heard then seconds passed and a car engine," I'm heading there now," Levy spoke again with a dreamy, far-away voice. "Hurry!" Lucy yelled to the phone. "Yah...yah," The phone hung up shortly afterwards. "Thank you Gajeel-chan," Lucy was back to her teasing.

XxXxXx

Lucy's POV (Haven't had one of these recently)

I felt a hand intertwine with mine. "Here, we are going to walk you down the red carpet like this, Princess," Loke smiled as the vehicle came to a stop and he grasped my hand tighter. "Yeah, we'll kind of be in a small row when we walk down and it is only natural for you to be guided," Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "Oh! Sounds fun! What about Levy and Lisanna?" I held Loke's hand as Gray stepped out of the limo and screams of joy filled the car. Natsu followed- more screams. "We'll find them, don't worry... I'll just have the director put their names on a list," Gray waved his hand. "You ready?" I nodded as light flashed in my eyes as I crept out of the car after Loke. Gajeel followed. A velvet rope and several security guards kept the gigantic amout fans at bay. I smiled with a blush from all of the attention and photographers shouting beautiful as we posed together subtly. Loke tugged on my hand causing me to stumble forward into a fairly empty stadium with a large stage the in the center.

"Woah!" I gasped in awe the stage was a deep gray color with thousands of different colored lights hung above. There was no ceiling/roof but just open sky showing off the billions of stars floating in the night sky. "It's so pretty," The boys chuckled," Excuse me," Gray smirked and ran up to a man with a clipboard and started to talk with him. Moments after he got up onto the stange and adjusted the microphone. " ~ Levy and Lisanna are now on the list, Nothing to worry 'bout, It's something they can't miss!~" Gray sung childishly. I giggled at that, I was then again tugged to the front row. I saw three seats that said reserved in red cursive and was told to sit down in the middle. The seat was lined up with Gray's microphone where he was standing. "~Oh look there they are... No need to fret! Here they come... just a few more steps!~" He sang again with a weird dance.

I turned to see a very red-faced Levy and Lisanna making their way over to me shyly. "C'mon! Lisanna you sit here,"I pointed to the seat on my left lined up to where Natsu would and is standing at adjusting his instrument with a smile," and Levy here," I pointed to my right where Levy was lined up with Gajeel's drumset that he was fixing and cleaning up, both girls' eyes widened with surprise and joy. Both had very prominent blushes on their faces, while they were shyly gaping in awe. Gray stepped away from the mic and sat on the edge in front of me. "We are going backstage to hang out before the concert, you guys can come too and come back out a minute before fans start filing in," Levy and Lisanna nodded their heads vigorously in acceptance while I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "We're coming just go on ahead," I smiled. Then started to stand up with Levy and Lisanna in tow.

Author's Note:

Did you like it? I am so sorry that it isn't that good! I am also soooo sorry that I updated reallyyyyyyy late! I couldn't find any time to write this so I wrote this as quickly as a I could.

Thank you for reading this so far! I am so happy that you continue to review and read my chapters! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OH AND! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEASE!

'Til Next Time...

-XxX12KeysXxX


End file.
